


Date Night

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: It was date night. The first in over a year. At least, it was supposed to be.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For supporter and overall hella person, @mayleebaby28!! Thank you for all your support and kindness over all the years. You’re positively amazing! Happy birthday! Amelia was adopted as a baby, probably through some case they were working. Jon was covering Tim and Conner’s patrols for them. Damian stayed the night, just because, and either slept on the couch or in a guest room. One of them definitely snored, and Damian definitely sent a picture of them passed out in the tent to at least Jon, and probably Dick and Cass too. Amelia was, of course, not sick in the slightest, haha.

Conner whistled while he dried off after his shower. It was nothing fancy – an early dinner, a drive-in movie, and maybe a bar or nightclub for a drink or two afterwards if they were feeling _really_ wild.

But hey, a date was a date, and this was the first one they’d had in over a year.

So to say he was excited was a bit of an understatement. Because when was the last time it was just them? Titans, friends, family – it seemed like they were always surrounded. Always with someone. Never the two of them. Never husband and husband.

Never just Conner and Tim.

Giddiness led his movements as he brushed his teeth and combed through his closet. Tim had reminded him all day that it was casual, that he could wear sweatpants and a hoodie if he really wanted to. But Conner was feeling kind of mischievous, feeling the need to be downright _sexy_. Conner wanted to see the gleam in Tim’s eye when he was absolutely turned on, when he wanted to do nothing but rip Conner’s clothes _off_.

So he bypassed the sweatpants, digging for the jeans Tim claimed were his favorite.

He was just pulling a button-up shirt around his shoulders when he heard a whine in another part of the house. The other bedroom, their _daughter’s_ bedroom.

He was already on his way over there when he heard Tim respond to her, murmuring softly. She – Amelia – whined again, adding an extra haughty pout this time too.

Conner smiled.

But when he ducked his head into the room, he felt his smile falter, just a little. Amelia was cocooned in Tim’s arms, leaning her cheek pathetically against his collarbone. Tim was gently rocking her back and forth, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

That was the face of a man clearly not thinking about getting ready for a date.

“What’s wrong?” Conner asked anyway, stepping into the room. Amelia glanced up at him and sniffed, lifting her hand to curl her fingers up and down in a wave.

Tim turned towards him a little bit. “She’s warm.”

Conner smirked. “She’s always run warm.” He ran his hand down her hair. “But also, you always run _cold_ , so you kind of think everything is warm.”

“This is different.” Tim countered. “I don’t think she feels good.”

Conner glanced down. “Don’t feel good, princess?”

Amelia pursed her lips. Shook her head. And Conner had to hold in his laugh.

Because Amelia had Tim wrapped around her finger, and even at four years old, she absolutely knew that. She knew she had Conner too, of course, but Tim was absolute putty in her hands, every time.

And the one thing she knew even more surely than that was that she hated – _hated_ – being away from her dads, for even a moment.

“We should stay.” Tim whispered immediately. Amelia squeezed his shirt in her fist.

“I think she’s alright.” Conner pressed the back of his hand to Amelia’s forehead. “She doesn’t feel warm to me.”

She sniffed loudly.

“I don’t know…” Tim sighed, rocking her again.

“Damian’s babysitting tonight, and, as he likes to remind us, he’s practically a doctor himself anyway. So if anything really _was_ wrong, it’d be better she’s under his care anyway, and then we’d just be in the way.” Conner tried. He stroked Amelia’s hair again. “Don’t you want to see Uncle Damian?”

Amelia twisted her lips. As much as she loved her dads, she _adored_ her aunts and uncles even more. Damian especially, because he always brought one of his pets with him.

“If anything, it’s just a little cold.” Conner continued. “What do you always say when you get a cold? You just have to sleep it off.”

Tim scowled. “I think there’s a difference between me and Amelia.”

“I mean, there’s not, healthwise, but thanks for proving my point that you’re a workaholic and purposefully don’t take care of yourself anyway.” He half sang. Tim rolled his eyes as Conner laughed. “…Do you really want to stay?”

Tim sighed, sheepishly shrugged his free shoulder. “I mean…”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door. Conner let out a longsuffering sigh, ruffled Amelia’s hair, and left the room to answer it.

It, of course, was Damian.

“You may have come all this way for nothing.” Conner drawled, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t buttoned his shirt yet. He winced as a silent apology, quickly wrapping the two sides around his chest.

“Oh?” Damian hummed, stepping into the house anyway, good old Titus right behind him. “Is Amelia playing him like a fiddle again?”

“Unfortunately.” Conner nodded. “She’s convincing him she’s sick.”

Damian politely took off his shoes. Titus, less politely, gave a whole body shake. “Is she?”

“Not that I can tell. She doesn’t feel any warmer than normal, and her sniffing I’m pretty sure is from crying.” Conner listed. “Mind taking a look while you’re here anyway?”

Damian nodded and smiled, glancing over as Tim appeared from the hallway.

“Hey.” Tim said, almost shyly. Damian nodded as Titus trotted over, licking at Amelia’s bare toes.

“Hand her over.” Damian ordered, holding his hands out. Amelia, finally, unlatched from Tim’s shirt to reach out herself. Damian cooed as he took her, and he almost instantly disappeared further into the house, Titus happily trotting along with him.

As they heard Damian start speaking, Tim looked back at Conner with an apologetic grimace.

“Do you want to stay?” Conner asked again with a smile. Tim leaned against his chest and sighed.

“Just in case.” Tim admitted. “Just this _once_.”

Conner laughed, because Tim always said that.

Tim closed his eyes, hid his face against Conner’s chest as he snaked his arms under his unbuttoned shirt. “…She got me again, didn’t she?”

“Maybe.” Conner offered, holding Tim back. “But that just means you love her.”

“It means I _spoil_ her.”

“It means you’re a good dad. A _great_ dad.” He put his finger under Tim’s chin and lifted it. “And that just makes _me_ love you more.”

Tim smiled sadly, tiredly. “I really was looking forward to a night out.”

“I know.” Conner promised.

“You’re wearing my favorite pants and everything.” Tim almost whined.

“I am.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Tim swore. “I promise.”

“You know you don’t have to.” Conner smiled, kissed Tim’s forehead. “Any time I get to spend with you, even with other people, is good enough for me.”

Tim closed his eyes, and leaned deeper into his space. They stood there for a moment, listening to the sounds coming from the other room. Voices, mostly, but then the sound of a few closets being opened, and…moving furniture?

But before they could ask, Amelia reappeared in the mouth of the living room, hand clutched to Titus’s collar.

“Daddies.” She hummed, moving forward. Titus, awkwardly crouching, walked kindly next to her. “I’m sorry I ruined your day.”

She meant date, they knew that, but that didn’t stop them from smiling anyway.

“You didn’t ruin anything, princess, it’s okay.” Conner promised.

“But!” She cried. “Uncle Dami and I made you sumthin.” She spun away, dragging Titus with her. “Come on!”

She ran down the hall, but Conner and Tim both saw her run her snotty nose along her sleeve anyway. They glanced at each other, and did as they were told.

And they were both surprised into silence when they entered the living room. Because suddenly, there was a blanket fort set up in the middle of the floor that had not been there ten minutes ago. Damian was walking around it, gently hanging Christmas lights from the garage along its triangular roof.

“For your _day_.” Amelia promised. “You guys stay in the tent, and Uncle Dami and I will stay on the couch and not bother you.” She nodded confidently. “It’ll be like we ain’t even here.”

Conner raised an eyebrow, glancing at Damian. “Her idea.” He admitted with a smirk.

“You…okay with that?” Conner asked. “I mean…you don’t have to stay, since we aren’t going out anymore.”

“It’s fine.” Damian waved off. “Though I do ask if you will be doing anything… _dirty_ , to please not do it in the tent, or at least give me enough time to take Amelia and leave the area.”

Both their faces lit up in embarrassment.

“Also, I am not Pennyworth.” Damian reminded. “While I will expertly design and build you a tent in your own home, I am not preparing your food. Get your own.”

Conner laughed, even as he leaned down and picked Amelia up, throwing her gently in the air. “You’re amazing, sweetheart.”

“I won’t bother you.” She said again, bowing her head in guilt. “Even when I want something. I’ll get Uncle Dami to get it.”

“It’s fine. You can bother us.” Tim said. “Thank you for being so thoughtful though.”

She nodded and pointed towards the TV that the tent faced. “I picked out a movie for you.”

“And I left alternate options by the player.” Damian called, implying without saying so that Amelia probably picked one of her own movies, about cartoon pigs or clue-finding dogs.

“Thank you, baby.” Tim kissed her cheek, but frowned a little. He caught Conner’s eye and shrugged. “…I still think she’s warm.”

Conner laughed and rolled his eyes, even as Amelia pointed towards the tent and demanded they go to it.

So they did, and Amelia waited patiently as the two crawled awkwardly in through the opened flap. They both flopped onto the pillows and blankets that had been laid out inside, and stared at each other in the dim glow of the Christmas lights.

“Okay, have fun, Daddies, goodnight!” Amelia screamed, vanishing around the side. There was a second of feet noisily slapping along the floor, then a grunt from Damian as Amelia tackled him onto the couch, and let out a fit of giggles.

Conner and Tim smiled at each other. Tim slowly rolled towards Conner, flopping an arm across his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered. Conner smiled, tucked some loose hairs behind Tim’s ear.

“Love you too.” He promised, leaning down to meet Tim in a kiss. The kiss instantly dissolved into multiple, adoring, but quiet, Damian’s request at the forefront of both their minds.

After a few moments, though, they settled, leaning into each other as they listened to Amelia entertain her uncle. Then, they went through the movie suggestions Damian had left, picked one, and set it up to play.

It was lame, and Damian would tell them that for weeks to come, but they both fell asleep before the movie ended. Before the movie really even got _started_.

But that was alright. Because they were together. Because, in a way, they still got their date.

Because when they woke up the next morning, they found Titus guarding the front of the tent, and their daughter snuggled between them, fast asleep and holding both of their hands.

Conner smiled as he rolled deeper into the embrace of his family. “You know what?” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Tim good morning. Tim hummed in response. “I think this is better than any date night could have been.”

Tim yawned a smile, and burrowed himself and his daughter even deeper into the blankets, and his husband’s space.


End file.
